


One Fine Day

by Meg_louise15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bad Days, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_louise15/pseuds/Meg_louise15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Meghan Smoak was no stranger to having a pretty crappy day every now and again, when nothing just seems to go right; that day just happened to be today...but would it stay that way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fine Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> So i'm back posting again, wooo!  
> I will be updating Beauty and The Beast in a few days and i will explain everything when i post that but i am most definitely continuing it!
> 
> Anyway here is a little one shot i started writing MONTHS ago but then stopped and picked it up again a few days ago and changed the direction. 
> 
> Also I was inspired to write this while i was listening to "Bad Day" Daniel Powter so tada this is what came of it, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> Meg xo

Felicity Meghan Smoak was no stranger to having a pretty crappy day every now and again, when nothing just seems to go right; that day just happened to be today…

First: her alarm didn’t go off and she was twenty minutes late for work…it’s a good thing her boss is always late. 

Second: While she was walking up a flight of stairs in QC (because the parking lot elevator was under maintenance), the heel of her favourite goes-with-everything high heels snapped and sent her falling on her ass; thankfully no one had seen her fall.

Third: She had to go into meetings with Oliver in her “in-case-of-emergency” panda flats, the board members were less than impressed muttering how unprofessional and childish she looked, Oliver just sent an encouraging smile her way and a glare theirs.

Fourth: While she was out getting herself and Oliver some lunch, deciding against bringing her jacket as it was a rather nice day in Starling City, suddenly out of nowhere it started pouring rain and she was drenched through every layer of her clothes. 

Fifth: While she was getting herself a coffee in the break-room, she could hear all the girls gossiping about her: they said she was “Fucking the boss.”, “Cheap”, “A gold digging whore” and “Another one of his blonde bimbos.”

Today was most definitely not Felicity’s day.

It was Friday and Starling’s crime had been pretty quiet so Team Arrow had a well-deserved night off. Before Felicity went home, she ran an update on her babies then left.

When Felicity got home she shrugged off her jacket and headed straight to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Felicity laid her pyjamas out then stripped off before heading into the bathroom. Feeling much better after having a shower; she put on her comfiest pyjamas (which were her Spiderman ones) and her bunny slippers; next up was pizza, ice cream and Netflix.

She ordered the pizza, had her mint choc-chip ice cream on her coffee table with a spoon, who needed bowls anyway? In the middle of connecting her laptop to her TV there was a knock at the door.

“Oh pizza!” Felicity exclaimed scrambling off her stool by the breakfast bar to go answer the door.

“Oh great finally…OLIVER?” Felicity stared at Oliver Queen standing on her doorstep pizza in one hand, a bottle of wine in the other, wearing casual street clothes  
and in that leather jacket that almost made her drool.

“Hey.” Oliver said with a smile taking in the blonde standing in front of him, her hair down still slightly damp, in Spiderman pyjamas and bunny slippers. She looked so adorable.

“What are you doing here?” Felicity enquired but before he could answer she blurted out. “Hey, that’s my pizza!”

“Well, you seemed to have had a pretty shitty day so I thought I would check on you and bring some wine,” Raising the hand containing the wine, “As for your pizza, the delivery guy got here when I did so I paid him.”

“Oh okay, come in then, I’ll grab two glasses.” Felicity stated as she sauntered into the kitchen, returning with two wine glasses, a corkscrew and an extra spoon.

“I’m not interrupting something am I?” Oliver asked looking at Felicity’s living room, her couch covered in a big blanket and pillows scattered everywhere.

“Nope, as you said I had a pretty shitty day so this,” Felicity said re-entering the room gesturing around with her glass filled hand “is my let’s-make-it-a-little-less-shitty solution.”

“And this is?” Oliver asked gesturing around the general area.

“Comfort food, Netflix and now, thanks to you, this wonderful wine.” Felicity informed Oliver handing him a glass and plopping herself back in her stool by her laptop to pick a movie.

“I can go if you want.” Oliver piped up to the blonde engrossed in her laptop.

“Ohh no, stay! You did after all bring that beautiful bottle of wine, I’m not saying you can only stay if you have the alcohol it just we both deserve a normal night…not that I’m saying you can’t leave: you can go if you want, because we both know you would totally kick my ass if I tried to keep you here…wow!! Does that sound creepy…” Felicity’s nose scrunched up at her babbling but she still didn’t look up from her laptop.

Oliver just huffed out a laugh, sitting on the arm of her couch, “I just meant did you want a night to yourself?”

“Nah. It’s nice to have company, so what movie will we watch?” 

“I’m not sure, being away from civilisation for five years racks up a lot of movies I need to catch up on.” 

“Okay, fair point.” Felicity continued scrolling through various movies and TV shows.

“That one looks cool.” Oliver said near Felicity’s ear. Oliver, at some point had come to stand behind Felicity without her noticing.

“Oliver! For the love of Google!” Felicity squealed falling off her stool. Oliver, grabbed on to her to stop her fall but on her scramble to get her bearing ended up on top of Oliver, her front pressed to his and his hands wrapped around her back.

Felicity was completely immobile gazing into Oliver’s eyes, his usually bright sea blue orbs darkened...with what? Desire? Felicity lets out a light pant due to the intimate position they were currently in.

Before Felicity can even think, Oliver’s lips were on hers, it was soft and gentle. There was no rush, they kissed languidly and deeply. Felicity’s mind went blank from the feeling, she couldn’t think of anything else in the moment but once the sudden realisation of what she was doing dawned on her, she scrambled out of Oliver’s grasp and stood up retreating to the other side of the room; she was barefoot as she lost her slippers when she fell.

“Felic..” Oliver started but Felicity cut him off holding her hand up.

“Oliver it’s okay, it was a mistake.” Felicity said looking anywhere but the man who was getting to his feet. Once he did, Oliver walked toward her, so close she could feel the heat radiating off him; she still wouldn’t look at him.

“Felicity.” Oliver said in a low whisper, prompting her to look at him.

Felicity couldn’t look him; she was barely holding the tears back that were burning in her eyes and her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

“Felicity, look at me.” Oliver placed both hands on either side of her face, Felicity looked up, a few stray tears trickling down her cheeks; Oliver wiped them away with his thumb, his touch was so gentle and caring it made Felicity’s heart lurch in her chest.

“Kissing you will never be a mistake.” Oliver said with a soft voice full of sincerity. Felicity’s eyes fluttered close as Oliver kissed one then the other and slowly moved and captured her lips once more, this time he kissed her hard, filled with passion; Felicity instinctively put her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss.

They languidly kissed for countless minutes in a sweet abyss, surrounded by each other’s warmth. They didn’t move from their spot nor did they push further than their mind numbing kiss that made Felicity’s toes curl into her plush cream carpet and Oliver’s fingers wind their way into Felicity’s dampened golden locks. 

Oliver eventually broke the kiss, his chest heaving heavily as his forehead touched hers, Oliver’s eyes were shining and his smile was blinding. The love and affection radiating from those simple things made Felicity’s heart lurch in her chest and a lump form in her throat.

Felicity bit her lip, smiling coyly up at Oliver; she wasn’t sure what was going to happen from here. Where they actually going to be something other than friends? Was he just giving her comfort for her shitty day? What did all this mean?

Oliver noticed the cogs turning in that pretty little head of hers and asked. “What’s wrong?” 

Felicity came out of her questing tangent and looked at him not exactly sure what to say. “What did that mean?” She asked simply, her voice was small and swirling with emotion as she searched his eyes.

Oliver looked at her quizzically; he wasn’t exactly sure what she was implying. “What?” 

“What did that mean? What did you mean? Did you feel bad for me so you thought kissing me would make me feel better…because it really did you’re an amazing kisser but that’s not the point. Why did you do it? What do I mean to you, Oliver?” Felicity whispered her eyes glazing over with uncertain unshed tears. 

Oliver placed his hands on both sides of her face similar to how he did just minutes before, so she could look him dead in the eye and he could tell her with the upmost of his heart. “You mean everything Felicity; you are my everything. I am so sorry it has taken me this long to finally tell you that I love you Felicity Meghan Smoak, I have loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you all those years ago and that has never changed, it has only became stronger. You are my hope, my guiding light and everything that I ever wanted but never thought I could have. Everything I don’t deserve.” 

Felicity stood paralysed, completely flabbergasted by his declaration which was the last thing she was thinking, maybe “I like you” at most but no he dropped the L card! The fracking L card!! She knew she loved Oliver with all her heart and no matter what he had done in the past or would do in the future; she has and will always see the hero in him no matter what.

Through her teary eyed smile Felicity choked out. “I love you too, Oliver. You’re wrong about one thing though, you do deserve me and you deserve happiness and love. You might not believe it now but I will spend every moment of every day reminding you of that, as long as you’ll have me.” 

“I want you forever and no less.” Oliver told her with such emotion before he leaned down to peck her lips, almost like he was sealing that promise, branding it into their souls to never be broken or tarnished. 

“I’m good with that.” The petite blonde beamed with happiness. Oliver retuned her smile, his eyes crinkled at the sides causing his adorable dimples to show. 

Oliver took Felicity by the hand and led her to the couch, he sat her down in the duvet nest then moved to get her laptop; he connected it to the TV like Felicity had shown him before and clicked on the movie he suggested earlier. 

As the Marvel intro played, Oliver toed off his shoes and propped open the box of the now lukewarm pizza and cracked open the bottle of red wine. He poured two glasses then settled in beside Felicity; who snuggled close to his chest, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder holding her even closer to his body. 

Not a single word was spoken between the two; the comfort in each other’s embrace was enough. Felicity’s face was nuzzled in Oliver’s neck and his in her hair. It was so blissfully sweet. 

They had finished off about 3/4 of the wine and half of the pizza when they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms not even half way through the movie, leaving the ice cream to turn to slush on the table in front of them. 

No matter where life would take them or no matter what rough days were inevitably ahead of them, once they were together and had one another to hold on through it all everything would be fine. 

Finding the person that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with and loved with all of your heart was not a walk in the park and most definitely not perfect but it wasn’t about how you get there or how long it would take, it was about what you do after. When you finally have everything you wanted right in the palm of your hand and your entire future ahead of you; that was what was most important because you got to discover that person in every form of the word. 

Bad days may not always end as horridly as they started, some might just become the beginning of the next chapter of your life that you cannot wait to uncover. 

Even after everything that had happened, it ended up being one fine day.

**Author's Note:**

> You cannot go wrong with some fluffiness on a Sunday!! 
> 
> let me know that you thought, comment and all that good stuff :)


End file.
